As a conventional system including a plurality of displays, there is a system in which a plurality of terminals connected via a network share a screen and display the screen (e.g., see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1).
In the system disclosed in PTL 1, the window (screen) displayed on a first display is operated and thereby moved from the first display to a second display. More specifically, PTL 1 discloses that the user drags the screen displayed on his or her own terminal and moves to the screen on another display.